


Adventures of Advik

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Disney, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Advik seems like a regular boy growing up in India. Yet throughout his life, he has felt... different. He meets many friends and learns more about himself along the way. A strict father, hard work, and relationships are only some of his daily struggles. In the darkness, an evil wizard vows revenge on the emperor and all who stand in his way. Can Advik and his friends save their homeland before it's too late?This is a Disney-inspired story. This is not a historically accurate portrayal of India, it is just for fun.





	1. Part 1

It was another typical day in the land of India. The hot sun shone on the sand brick colored buildings. Around an area were a group of houses made of white concrete. Standing on a small metal balcony was a young man, looking out in the distance. He wore a brown shirt, pants and a ring on his finger. Although he did not resemble an individual of high status, he had an air of authority about him. His brown eyes scanned the area as if he was looking for anything that seemed out of place. Then he heard a wailing sound from inside the house. He went back into the house where he saw his wife lying down on the bed. Her face was soaked with sweat and was yelling in pain. Her sister and mother were comforting her. “Come on, Samaira,” said her sister as she held her hand tightly. “Keep pushing, you are almost there.” She pushed some more until she let out a final screech. 

A head was slowly emerging and then the rest of its body followed. The sister cut the baby’s cord with a knife and the aunt went to get towels to help clean up. After the aunt cleaned the baby, she held it to Samaria, who was now sighing in relief. “Oh, my sweet baby,” she said with a warm smile on her face. She looked at it and exclaimed “It’s a boy!” Everyone admired the baby and the father beamed with pride. He held out his hands in prayer and turned to face a small statue of Brahma, the god of creation. “Thank you, honorable Brahma, for blessing this family with a new life.”   
After the naming ritual, a name for the baby was decided: Advik. “Welcome to the family, little Advik,” said the grandmother. The grandmother noticed a Swastika symbol glowing faintly on Advik’s forehead. It reminded her of her own Swastika symbol that she once had. “Is there something wrong, mom?” asked Samira. Vanya concealed the symbol with a cloth and said, “Nothing.” When she looked again, the symbol had mysteriously disappeared. 

Little Advik was a cute and curious kid. He would eat like crazy and would get food all over his face. He was walking earlier than most, but he was shy when strangers and family friends came to visit. He would roll around in the dirt outside and his mother would laugh and wash him. Advik would even go shopping at the market on his father’s shoulders. One time when they went shopping for clothes, Advik stopped to look. Hijabs, dresses and glittering jewelry caught his eye and he jumped up and down with excitement. “Dad, Mom, can I wear those pretty clothes?” Shray laughed and ruffled his hair. “Interested in girls so early, huh, son,” he asked with a laugh. He leaned down to Advik and said, “Silly kid! The boy’s clothes are over there!” He pointed to another shop window where pants, overalls, and small turbans were shown in gray, brown, and dark green. “Those are boring though,” said Advik. Samira rolled her eyes and said, “Aww honey, don’t be silly. Let’s get him both.” Shray protested, “But they are expensive…” After working hard all week, I think we deserve to spoil him for a while,” interrupted Samira. “It is his birthday, after all.” “Ok fine,” said Shray. “But only this once.”

Time passed and Advik was growing up. In the morning, he would recite his prayers with his father to stone statues of Shiva and Shakti, the divine deity in Hinduism. The blue skinned god statue with dozens of arms and adorned with jewels stood in the center of the house. Shaki stood beside him, arms raised with a pointed crown on her head, a long white necklace draped around her neck and traditional orange clothing. They were not as impressive as the ones in the temples and the upper class neighborhood, but they still served their purpose for the family. After the praying and meditation rituals were done, Advik put on his clothes for school and brushed his short black hair. His mother was in the kitchen, making some bread and fruit juice for her mother who was waking up. Samira held out her arms and Advik gave her a tight hug. “Have a good day at school,” she said. They pulled apart and he made his way to the front door. After a hug from his father, he put several rupees in Advik’s hand. “I’m off to work, my son. Have a good day and don’t forget to get us some food from the market.” “Sure thing, father,” he said as he walked outside. 

Most of the time, the weather in India was extremely hot, and today was no exception. Heat waves radiated in the air and bared down on Advik. He wandered through the crowded market place, barely able to spot an empty space in front of him with all the people around. Occasionally, a group of brown and black cows would roam the streets. Cows were sacred animals in India and anyone foolish enough to steal them or use them for meat were greatly punished. Only on special occasions and rare moments did the people eat the cows and steak was quite expensive. Sweat had already formed on his neck by the time he reached the school building. It was square made of dark yellow concrete and green roofs. Advik pushed open the small wrought iron gate and made his way inside. 

Advik walked down the hall and made his way to his first class: arithmetic. “Good morning,” Advik said with a small respectful bow. “Good day to you, Advik,” the older woman replied. She had black hair that was slightly gray and she wore glasses. Advik made his way to his wooden desk as the last students filed in. The lessons began and the students got out their notebooks. Some wrote the equations on slates with white chalk. Advik participated twice and wrote perfect answers on the chalkboard in front of the room. After the lessons were done, Advik walked down the hall and high fived his friends Hiran and Mitul along the way.

Great friends, the joy of my day  
An unbeatable trio from the start  
More adventures lie ahead today  
We will never grow apart  
Kalaripayattu, Indian martial arts was next. The girls went to one area and the boys to another. Advik changed into white and red pants and stood in a square with the other students. The instructor stood in the center. “Alright, time to pick up where we left off. Advik and Chung, come up.” Advik and Chung, walked to each other and bowed. A gong was hit and the fight began. Chung threw hard punches, but Advik blocked them with his arms. Chung locked him tight in his arms and Advik struggled. Soon, however, he escaped his grasp and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Chung groaned and stood up to make his move, but fell to the ground after Advik tripped him with his leg. The gong rang again and Advik had won. He smiled and pumped up a fist in victory as he made his way back to his friends. Hiran and Mitul cheered and pat him on the back. The three of them made their way up to the front, facing their three opponents with confidence. After several more amazing rounds, they changed out of their gym clothes and made their way to their next class.

Hiran, the friendly one, always ready to have some fun  
Mitul the hard worker, keeps us all in line  
Advik, the kind one, helpful acts are never done  
With the three of us, all will be fine

Writing and history were interesting, if not boring at times. He learned about India’s history and about all the various religions, including Christianity, Islam, and the branch of Hinduism that his family followed. Although he did believe in a higher power of nature and the universe, he would not call himself as religious as his father. More than once, he wondered why some people only believed in one god. How could that one deity rule all aspects of life at once? Surely there had to be other deities to help out. Oh, well; as his mother said to him, “live and let live.” 

As the school day neared the end, Advik heard rumbling from all around him. He looked up from his drawing and listened. The rumbling was heard again. Was it an earthquake? As a cool breeze swept through the window, Advik realized that the sound was thunder, and thunder could mean only one thing. The class was dismissed and Advik maneuvered his way through the hallway and out the door. Sure enough, rain was showering down on the land. Rain was a great relief from the oppressive heat-filled days that almost always occurred. Advik closed his eyes and let the rain fall on his tongue. “Hey, why are you standing there like a doofus,” asked a familiar voice. He turned around and smiled as his two friends, Hiran and Mitul came to greet him. “Says the guy who stares at the ceiling in class and rolls his eyes,” Advik retorted to Hiran. “I can memorize those equations with my eyes closed,” said Hiran. “Yeah, like that will help you during Kalaripattyattu,” added Mitul. “You remember when I kicked your butt.” “How could I forget,” said Advik and they all shared a laugh. “Come on, race you to the market,” said Hiran, and they all followed. They ran through the street that was less crowded than before. “Hurry up, slowpokes,” called Mitul. “You are slow,” answered Hiran. He poked him in the back and ran ahead, “and you just got poked!” They ran some more and they all jumped into a large puddle at the same time. “I win,” yelled Hiran. “No way, I did,” countered Mitul. “You both know I did,” said Advik. “Okay, Mr. Know It All,” teased Hiran. “You thirsty for knowledge, or thirsty for this!” He kicked up water from the puddle and splashed in Advik’s face. “Very funny,” Advik replied to his laughing friend. “Laugh at this!” More water flew toward Hiran, while also drenching Mitul in the process. “Oh it is on now,” cried Mitul. The boys were soon jumping up and down, stomping on the water and splashing at each other. They also were rolling around in the puddle, not caring if they got dirty. They drank the rain and laughed like crazy. Eventually they stopped to rest; their faces red and joy in their eyes. At last, Mitul stood up and said, “I have to go. I got homework and chores to do.” The reality of work set in, but they were still happy nonetheless. “Bye guys! See you tomorrow!” called Advik. Hiran waved with a smile and at last Advik was alone. 

Great friends, the joy of my day  
An unbeatable trio from the start  
More adventures lie ahead today  
We will never grow apart

Taking his rupees from his pocket, he headed to the market to get food. After he bought food for dinner, he headed back home. He had room for the food in his pockets and under his shirt. The rain had softened to a sprinkle. Before he could get any further, he heard a crying noise among the talking of the shoppers and the yelling of the shop keepers. Advik looked around and gasped. Floating above an alley like a ghost was the god of creation. He had golden skin and was shaped like a Buddha. He had an aura of light around him and it lit up some areas of the grimy walls and floor. Right underneath him on the ground was…

“A baby?” asked Advik. A white blanket was wrapped around a coco colored infant who was crying and shivering. Advik carefully picked up the bundle and carried it from the alley. He walked around and asked if anyone was missing a baby. They all shook their heads or ignored him and kept going about their day. Not wanting to leave the baby behind, Advik decided to take it home. During the walk home, the baby seemed to settle down. 

Advik opened the door to his home and stepped inside. “Hi Advik,” called his mother. “How was your day? I made a…baby?” She stopped and stared at the bundle in Advik’s arms. Samira put down the cookie she was holding and went to the baby. “Oh you poor thing,” she sighed. “Where did you find it?” “I found it in an alley, abandoned” replied Advik. Samira started rocking the baby gently back and forth. She took a closer look and exclaimed “It’s a girl!” “What’s a girl?” asked Shray as he came into the room. He was wearing his work clothes and a white turban on his head. He stopped short and asked, “Where did you find that baby?” “I found her in an alley, Dad” replied Advik. “She was out there alone and no one seemed to want her.” A brief sadness crossed his face as he looked at the baby. “Her skin is darker than all of ours” Shray mentioned. “Why does that matter,” asked Samira. “Won’t some people think it odd that we are raising a child of a different race that is not our own?” he asked. “So what if they do? It is our business, not theirs.” Advik looked at his parents in shock and fear. He had never seen them fighting like this.

“I don’t want our family reputation to be ruined,” he replied. “We can’t leave this baby to die,” argued Samira. “Also, we are not even that rich. I think you are worried about responsibility.” “I have responsibility” he said, raising his voice slightly. “Every day I go to work, lifting bricks, helping with construction and maintaining a temple. I don’t have the time to raise another child.” “And what about me,” asked Samira. “I work long hours at a clothing factory plus I have to raise Advik whenever he is home. Let’s face it, we both work hard and you will need to do your share of taking care of the baby.” Defeated, Shray was at a loss for words. “Okay,” he said. Advik sighed in relief and went to his room to do his homework. “What shall we name her then,” asked Shray. “Since she was a tough survivor out in the cold, I think I will call her Eva.”


	2. Part 2

Time passed and Eva grew up. She was sweet like her brother, but not afraid to stand up for herself. Her dark curls bounced as she happily ran around the house, chasing Advik. “Please, children, run around outside instead” said their mother. Before long, Eva was reciting morning prayers, helping with chores, and treating elders with respect. During special occasions, Eva would dance at festivals in a bright pink dress and jewelry would jingle on her arms and a band on her head. Henna decorated her arms and hands in swirls and flower patterns. Advik was mesmerized not by the bodies of the girls, but by the graceful ways they danced, like tropical flowers flowing in the wind. The group ended their dance and the crowd cheered. Advik longed to be one of the dancers. His heart filled with happiness at the thought. 

Just before sixth grade, Advik saw a gray cat, sniffing the ground for food. He cut up a piece of fish he bought and threw it to the cat. It gobbled it up in a minute. The cat licked its lips and looked at Advik as if trying to say thank you. Then it continued on with searching for more scraps. Advik did that for several days until one day, the cat was nowhere to be found. He looked all around the alley where it was, but no cat was in sight. He peered around a corner and thought he saw something on the ground. It was an old rusted grate. Could the cat be down there? He looked down inside and just saw leftover water trickling down. Movement suddenly caught his eyes and a figure stopped underneath. The young man looked like he was getting ready to climb up, but he saw Advik and his eyes widened. “Um, hello down there,” called Advik awkwardly. “I was looking for a stray cat that was usually around here. Do you know where it went?” The man looked at him with shock and then scurried away. 

“Hey wait up!” called Advik. As he lifted the grate and inched his way down the rusted rungs, his senses told him that this was not a good idea. However, curiosity won out and Advik made his way to the bottom. He turned just in time to see the man run and shut a stone door. He walked up to the slab of rock, but it didn’t budge. Through a small square opening, there was another bald man who looked at him in boredom. “I’m sorry, young man, but business has not been open for a while. Come back later when the potions are ready.” Potions? Was there a wizard who lived down here? “You still here?” he asked Advik. Curiosity had left Advik dwelling for too long. “What is the password?” Advik thought back to when he learned about the strict anti-magic rules of the emperor and guessed “Indranil sucks.” 

The man’s face froze and he slowly opened the door. Advik could see a green light in the distance and potion bottles in a cabinet. Advik was right! Before he could take another step, the previous man he had seen, blocked his path and glared at his companion. “Are you insane?” he spat. Dark curly hair crowned his head and his mouth turned to a frown under a black mustache. 

“Why would you let in an unfamiliar person? For all we know, he could be a spy for the emperor!”  
“But he seems to hate the emperor’s ways as much as we do,” he objected. “Plus he did get the password right.”   
“Well, then change it and go back and get us some food,” the man yelled. 

The gatekeeper gave Advik an apologetic grin and went off into the dark. The man kept looking at Advik with shock that slowly turned to anger. “How did you find this area?” he asked. “Well,” Advik explained. “I already told you that I was looking for a cat, and I happened to find these grates in the corner.” “Not many people have ever found this area” said the man. “It is not that hard to find” added Advik. “It wasn’t very interesting until I saw you getting ready to come up. Do you live down there?” Another voice that sounded somewhat wheezy, came from the darkness. “Who is at the door, Taaj? Is it another customer? Tell them that I am not ready until I can get the herbs for healing potions.” “It is just someone who got lost, father. I will handle this,” said Taaj, turning his head back. He turned back around and glowered at Advik even more. “I don’t want to see you around my property again, do you hear? And don’t you dare tell anyone else about this place!” The stone door slid shut but not before Advik saw a withered face appear for a brief moment. Advik climbed back up and sadly walked home. To his surprise, the gray cat was waiting for him by the front door! “Hi there,” I was looking everywhere for you! How did you know where I live?” The cat just looked at him and meowed. Eva was walking out of the house, tired from working Samira’s sewing machine. Her eyes lit up when she saw the cat. “Aww, a kitty, how cute!” She ran over and pet the cat. “Uh be careful, he might be feral…” Advik started to say, but the cat was a friendly as a house cat. Sure, it did have scars and its coat was matted but it was soon purring in Eva’s arms. “I don’t care what dad or mom has to say. I am going to keep this kitty!” The kitty meowed in agreement. Advik smiled. “I would like that. Let’s name it…” “Ojas!” Eva interrupted. “That’s his name! Come on, Ojas, let’s get you cleaned up and fed.” They walked back inside, with Advik’s mind wandering. 

The market place had many different areas. The wealthier middle class lived in brick houses just outside the gates of the palace where the emperor lived. The palace was topped with golden domes and the walls were cloud white. In a large room, sitting at his desk was Emperor Indranil. He was filling out paper work and examining a map of the land. Blue sapphire rings decorated his fingers and a sapphire necklace wrapped around his neck. At times, he would look out the window as if expecting a dangerous threat to burst through the windows. “I thought I could trust them,” he muttered to himself. “They warn me of a danger in the future to scare me and take my position...” 

Indranil got up and walked with his hands behind his back. “No matter, all those traitors are banished and they are learning their lesson on the streets!” There was a knock on the door along with a voice of a guard, “Your Highness, a young homeless man wants to know if you have anything that can cure his wife. He says it is life threatening.” “Tell him to go see a doctor or a healer,” said the emperor through the door. “But sir, he claimed that her illness was caused by a spell. He needs something with magic.” “Magic?!” he cried as he flew open the door with rage on his face. The guard didn’t flinch, but the other man shrank back. “You do realize that any form of magic is forbidden? I outlawed it many years ago.” “Please, I am begging you,” pleaded the man as he fell to his knees. After a brief look of disgust, the emperor sighed. “Wait right here,” he said and walked off. 

The old man peeked into the room and stared at the desk, the windows, the statue of Shiva in the corner, and the large bed. He stared at a stone wall and thought he saw an area that looked slightly different from the rest… A spear blocked his path. “No entrance to His Majesty’s chambers” said the guard and the man stepped back in response. Soon, the emperor came back out. In the palm of his hands were green herbs that were glowing a faint green. “These are some of my magic healing herbs that I keep, in case my family ever gets sick. I hope this will work for your wife.” “Thank you, your Majesty,” said the man who took the herbs and bowed with respect. “Good,” said the emperor. “Now go back to your home and do not disturb me again.” The man was led outside by the guards. The emperor shut his door and resumed his pacing. “Magic indeed. Any magical object is safe in my hands, not that I ever plan to use them since I have no understanding of the ancient language. Yet I should, though! I was named after Shiva himself!” He walked over to the window and looked out at the tiny houses in the distance. “I have better things to do then be involved with the affairs of commoners. I am sure that there are more traitors out there. I must increase the patrols and make sure that no one gets their hands on any form of magic.” The emperor did not need anyone to tell him the future; to his subjects, he would determine their future. 

There were also many alleys where the lower class and homeless lived. In one of the darkest alleys, people in tattered clothing slept in sleeping bags, some stood further out with cardboard signs and one man was passed out drunk. On the grimy floor in a back corner, there were rows of old grates where water and debris went through. The man who had received the herbs from the emperor arrived and examined the grates. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he lifted a grate and stepped down the rungs. Underneath this particular grate was an underground world few have laid their eyes upon. Of course, it was nothing spectacular. The walls were dreary gray stone and drops of water fell from the ceiling. Past a dark opening lay a small hideout. The room contained a gray mattress with a blanket and pillow and a cabinet lined with multicolored liquids in vials. In the center of the room, was a large black caldron with boiling liquid. The liquid cast an eerie green light on the wall. The man gasped as something slithered under him and went to a high backed rocking chair in the shape of a serpent. The creature was, in fact a snake, black with a light green underbelly. An old wrinkled hand was taping on the chair handle. “Father, I brought you the last ingredient we need” said the man as he put his hands together and bowed. The chair slowly turned around and an old man faced him.  
The man, Kiaan had short white hair, glasses, and a white beard. He wore the dirty, ripped up clothing of someone who had been living on the streets for quite some time. His skin was light brown and there was wisdom in his brown eyes; a dangerous wisdom at that. With his eccentric appearance and the look of his hideout, he looked like a cross between a mad genius and an old witch. “Excellent work, Taaj,” he said as he took the herbs and put it by a pile of other ingredients. “What else did you find?” Taaj replied, “That foolish emperor left the door to his chambers open and I discovered that there was a rectangular space in the wall of his room that was not like the rest of it.” “It must be a secret passage” Kiaan confirmed. “The emperor must have it in case he needs to escape. Soon, though, he will have no way to escape.” “How will that work?” the man asked. “Allow me to explain” said Kiaan, mentioning to a black rat that was scurrying along the ground. He waved his crooked staff and projections of black rats surrounded the rat. “All of his guards and trusted people will be unaware that their precious ruler is in trouble. He waved his staff again and the rats turned away from the real rat. “Then, once I build up an army, we will sneak in and enter through the secret passageway. Then once we surround the emperor…” the rats turned into snakes who hissed at the rat. “…and defeat the palace guards…” The snake projections attacked other rat images that appeared. The distracted rat did not see the black snake inching toward it. “I will come in and…” Crunch! The snake snatched the rat and ate it with several vicious bites. “You get the idea. Eat well, Kadru.” Taaj looked in disgust, then stalked away.

 

What a poor, old man, no one thinks much of me  
But they don’t know who I was meant to be  
A magician, a king, born to seize the day  
But one move and he took it all away

Once I lived a life of splendor  
People in need came at my door  
I sold potions, herbs and gold galore  
Until she told the emperor a future of war

Idranil banished me in great fear  
How I longed to stay  
Soon enough, I ended up here  
But now, Idranil will pay

My potions have lost their juice  
Much of my magic is gone  
But sell and brainwash I will

They will never know what went wrong


	3. Part 3

High school arrived and Advik was waiting in the hall for eleventh grade writing class to start. Everyone was happily walking in the hall, but this day was not a time for Advik to be happy. Vanya had passed in her sleep several days ago. After a funeral where all his cousins, aunts and uncles showed up, they buried her next to their grandfather’s tombstone. The bizarre thing that happened was the unusually vivid dreams Samira was experiencing. She said she saw a vision of a deadly future, her childhood memories and a secret stone entrance that only was accessible by magic. Over and over, the Swastika symbol flashed on and off and Samira could not figure out what the visions meant. 

“Hey man, long time no see.” Advik looked up and saw Hiran and Mitul to his left. Advik got up and gave then high fives. “Great to see you guys.” A girl was standing beside Mitul. “This is my girlfriend, Keya. I met her in middle school and we have been friends ever since.” “Well I have several girlfriends that I like to hang out with and…” “Quit your bragging, dude” sighed Mitul, sticking out his tongue briefly. “You just have friends who admire you for your wealth and charm. Egoistic Hiran, unsure of who to date first!” “What about you,” asked Hiran to Advik. “Um, I don’t really have a girlfriend, well I have girlfriends but they are not… you know…” Hiran and Mitul looked at each other and Advik’s heart sank. He couldn’t believe that his friends had changed so quickly in the past several years. He enjoyed having girls around and enjoyed their hugs, but he never wanted to go past the friendship boundary. 

“What are you drawing?” asked Mitul. “Nothing exciting…” said Advik, but Hiran had already seen it. “Is that you… dancing in an orange dress?” “Uh, yes,” said Advik with a weak smile. He braced for the worst, but Hiran just laughed. “Wow man! I didn’t know you were so creative! I love the designs and the movements.” “Yeah, that is quite…amazing,” added Mitul. In contrast to Hiran’s positive outlook, Mitul sounded nervous…and slightly disgusted. Apparently, Advik had changed from their points of view as well. “Well, see you in Kalaripayttu later,” said Mitul. As they walked away, Advik thought he heard them joking about “Hiran’s harem.” Being surrounded by so many women sounded embarrassing to him. How could his friendship turn awkward so quickly?

Back when the boys were little, they had the same interests and now he thought of himself as the third wheel that they didn’t need. Well, Hiran was still friendly, but then again, he was friendly to everyone. Mitul was the studious, quieter one that kept the group together. Advik was the kind, sensitive one. Together they had made an unstoppable team, so why did it feel like they were falling apart? Advik hung his head and looked at his drawing. He had always felt that there was something inside him that was missing, a part of his life that he had yet to discover. He was jarred out of his thoughts as students came in through the door. He slowly got up and walked inside for another long day. 

Advik wiped his hand across his forehead as he lifted several red bricks over his head. The sun beat harshly on his skin, which made the work even more unpleasant. He had started working alongside his father at a construction site. Constant rebuilding had to be done due to the occasional earthquakes, sandstorms and the heat eroding the walls of the buildings over time. Up on a raised wooden platform, a couple of men were washing the windows. A crane lifted a pile of metal beams. There were even children who were on the ground, lining up concrete blocks. Advik couldn’t help but think of Eva. She would likely be working in the clothing factory with her mother. Indeed, her mother was already teaching her how to use a sewing machine back at home. Advik’s work was brutal enough, but he dreaded the thought of Eva working long hours in terrible conditions. Shray was the bread winner of the family, and he was bent on doing what was best for his family, along with keeping up with the traditions. Advik wondered what had got him into such a state in his life. 

Over his shoulder, Advik spotted a familiar face. “Hiran?” Advik asked. “What are you doing here?”   
Hiran laughed. “Well, usually during this time, I would be studying or relaxing with my girlfriends. Instead, my sister thought it would be better that I work here, as punishment for getting a bad grade on my test. She said it would be good for me doing work like almost everyone else.” He sighed. “Well, at least I have my good friend to work with.” 

“Thanks man,” Advik said with a light slap on his shoulder. “So, you are not…you know…freaked out by my interests?”   
“Of course not, Advik,” said Hiran. “We may not have the same interests as we did back then, but that is not going to stop me from being your friend. Although, I am probably going to have to persuade Mitul a little more. He was…shall I say…confused with your new interests. I still enjoy hanging out with him, even if he does have a girlfriend.”   
“What about you?” asked Advik. “I thought you said you had plenty of girlfriends.” 

“I do,” he said with a slight puff of his chest. “It’s just…” A loud deep voice interrupted them, “Hey Advik, come over and help me! No time for talking!” “That’s my father. I better go help him out.” “Alright, see you around,” said Hiran. Hiran lifted up a brick and sighed, “How is lifting these things humanly possible?” 

Hidden behind a stake of bricks was Taaj and Kadru. Taaj peered through the holes and saw Advik helping his father fix metal beams. “Dad,” Advik stated as he spread the concrete filling between the bricks. “I remember going in an alley and seeing this homeless man living in the sewers. There was also an area with potions and a caldron. I think a wizard might still live down there!” Shray, however, scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Advik, magic does not exist after Lord Indranil outlawed it. Anyone foolish enough to practice sorcery would be punished by death!” Advik strained as he lifted more bricks. “But, Dad, I swear there was an old man there,” Advik pressed. “Although, the other man did kick me out.” ‘The boy knows the whereabouts of my father’s hideout’ thought Taaj. ‘It won’t be long before his father exposes us to that ignorant Indranil.’ “You know how important it is to protect our family,” Shray countered. “If not the emperor, the gods themselves would surly punish us if we got involved with magic in any form.” “But everyone used magic here long ago,” argued Advik. “They only used it sparingly and for practical purposes,” explained his father. “Those who could tell the future would keep the information to themselves and will themselves not to alter events. Of course, there were some who tried, but they were dealt with by the emperor’s guards and, often by the gods and fate. We must manage our lives without it.” 

Advik started to protest, but his father held up a hand. “I do not want you affiliating with magic or wielders of it. It is essential that we stick to the traditions that have been passed down. Do you understand?” Advik nodded glumly. “Good” Shray stated. “Now get back to work. The day is nearly done.” 

Kiaan had told Taaj stories about his days working for the emperor. He said that back then, magic was provided by the gods to everyone who wanted to learn how to use it. Kiaan had achieved his dream of becoming a physician, using both magic and natural methods to heal patients and help those in need. Sometimes, the emperor would get on stage during festivals, performing tricks using magic. Opponents of his rule spread rumors that he used magic and charm to seduce women he admired. Sure, he was selfish, but he did help his subjects, usually as it benefitted himself. However, he became more withdrawn after the prophecy of the future. He lost his jovial ways and became strict and oriented to the old ways. In many aspects, Shray reminded Taaj of the emperor. How he wanted to strangle him and teach that boy a lesson. Yet, Advik and his father were too far away and he could not run out and draw unwanted attention. 

Taaj saw Advik wave to another person who must have been his friend. Hiran was busy lining up concrete blocks on the ground. Another crane holding metal beams was positioned nearby. Taaj also noticed that Hiran was much closer and that no one else was with him. The gears were turning in his head and the snake hissed at the direction of Hiran. Taaj muttered an incantation under his breath and Kadru looked at him as if he was the same species. Kiaan had frequently used that spell to communicate with animals, namely his pet Kadru. The spell was used in earlier times when people shared special bonds with animals. (Although it was considered taboo to use magic on a cow.) When a person broke the rule, chaos ensued between the religious citizens and the person’s family. Eventually, the gods had to intervene and put a stop to the mess. The spell was lost over time, and only a few knew of it. Taaj looked at Kadru and explained the plan. Having already caught on to it, the snake slithered toward Hiran. 

Checking around to make sure that no one was watching, Taaj pulled out a small vial of potion from his pocket and poured some of the blue liquid on his left foot and up his leg. The liquid sunk into his pants and skin until it was dry as before. Then, with effort, he lifted a brick and positioned it over his foot. ‘Oh Krishna, this is going to hurt…’

A loud yell was heard from behind the brick pile. Several other workers gathered to where Taaj was groaning in pain. Hiran and Advik briefly looked in the direction, then went back to work. “Sir, ae you alright,” one of the workers asked. Taaj nodded, his face full of pain. The impact would have crushed his foot if not for the effects of the fast-healing potion. The potion could fix any wound or broken bone that was not life threatening. Already, Taaj could feel his foot mending itself back together. The workers lifted the brick off his foot and helped him up. No one noticed the snake sliding up the metal holding of the crane. As silent as a ninja, the snake made her way up to the top of the crane where a rope was holding the beams in place. Hiran was oblivious of the beams positioned above him. The person working the controls noticed the snake and started yelling, but the snake was opening her mouth. Having heard the yelling, Advik noticed Hiran and went for him. “Advik, what are you doing?” called Shray. “Let the workers handle this and get back to work.” Advik ignored his father’s protests and stepped over debris as fast as he could. The snake chewed through the rope and it started to break. The workers who had helped Taaj were running over to see what was going on. Advik leaped into action as the rope snapped in half. He pushed Hiran out of the way and tripped on top of him. The metal beams fell to the ground with an ear-shattering crash. Both friends were panting. “Are you alright?” asked Advik. “Y-yeah, man” stuttered Hiran. He noticed Advik’s hands on him and heat went to his cheeks. It soon faded as Advik helped him up. The workers cleaned up the mess and the snake and Taaj ran off. As the work day neared the end, Advik asked, “What was the blushing for? You had this weird look in your eyes.” “Sorry man,” Hiran said with a nervous look. “I have never been touched by anyone outside my family before.” “Not even your girlfriends touch you?” “They do sometimes, but it doesn’t feel…genuine. They seem to like me for my status, good looks, charm, not much else. I can’t explain it.” After some nervous laughs between them, Hiran spoke up, “Seriously though, you saved my life. How can I thank you?” “Being my friend is more than enough for me,” replied Advik. They shared smiles before Shray broke the silence. “Advik, we are done for the day. Pack up and let’s go.” “I better get going back,” said Advik. “I’ll see you around, and be sure to be careful.” “Advik” Hiran said, grabbing his arm. “Let’s not tell Mitul about this. I don’t think he will understand.” Advik quickly nodded as Hiran let go. They then turned around and waved goodbye. 

As Hiran and Advik grew closer, Mitul became more distant. He did not know that they were together, but he felt left out. As a result, Mitul focused on math, martial arts and his branch of Hinduism. His usual friendly demeanor was gone and he would often study on a bench, alone. It wasn’t long before he joined a rival gang of guys who started picking on other students. Advik was looking forward to graduating in two years.

The festival began one spring night, about a year later. Advik and his family went to the festival where Advik’s older cousin, Chariv was getting married. She was wearing a traditional red and gold wedding dress, with tons of golden jewelry and a nose ring pierced through her left nostril. Chariv and her husband shared their vows and then the party began. Various food was distributed, loud music blared and dozens of shirtless men danced in the center while the crowd clapped around them. “You want to dance,” asked Hiran, holding out his hand. “I don’t know,” said Advik. “I am not a good dancer…” He was cut off when Hiran pulled him into the crowd. After several moments, Advik’s body started to move with the music. A smile grew on his face as he danced faster and faster. Soon, he was swaying his hips and smiling from ear to ear. So this is what it was like to feel free. Advik imagined himself in the most colorful dress and having rings, bracelets and necklaces decorate his body. He closed his eyes and imagined Hiran’s hands on his sides, helping him move to the beat. 

He opened his eyes and saw that that was exactly what his friend was doing. For a brief moment, his forehead was glowing with the Swastika symbol. “What is that,” Hiran pointed. “What?” asked Advik. “It’s gone, now.” “What’s gone?” he asked. “I thought I saw a glowing symbol on your forehead.” Then he shrugged it off and said, “Probably just a hallucination.” All around him, the crowd was cheering; even his father was pleased to have him perform. Out of the corner of his eye, Advik saw Eva and some other women congratulating Chariv. Neither Advik nor Hiran knew that Mitul was dancing not too far away. When he saw them dancing close together, he watched with utter disbelief. 

“Everything alright, Mitul?” asked his girlfriend, Keya, who was dancing with him. “Yes, everything is fine,” Mitul replied before taking her hands in his. The world was a blur of color, excitement, and ecstasy. After they finished dancing, they held hands and made their way to an old hotel. As they reached an empty bedroom, Hiran pressed his lips to Advik’s. Advik returned the gesture with equal passion. Advik’s hand slid toward Hiran’s waist just before he reached over and closed the door.


	4. Part 4

Advik sat happily as he wrote down the last steps of his math problem. He did not care that he had a text coming up at the end of the week, nor that he had a long day at the construction site ahead of him. All he could think about was Hiran: his strong muscles, his shinning smile and his great sense of humor. Thoughts of them graduating together, and hanging out in the future entered his mind. If he and Hiran could work after school was finished, then Hiran would get more experience and Advik could earn more money for his family. Would they get married? Could they adopt kids of their own? More importantly, would is family be accepting of his choice? Advik did not know for sure, but it might not be too bad if he could figure out how to get magic from the homeless wizard. “Hey Advik, snap out of it and pay attention,” said the teacher who was tapping her ruler on his desk. “Sorry, sir” mumbled Advik and he turned back to his notes. 

Hiran and Advik were walking outside after school, anxious to spend some time at the market. Just then, Mitul blocked their way. With Mitul’s new group of large guys behind him, plus his girlfriend, he would seem menacing if it weren’t for the hurt look on his face. “Hiran, can I talk to you for a second?” Mitul’s group backed away to give him space. The three young men huddled by a bench. Mitul stared at Advik and said, “That includes you.” “Hey,” Advik protested. “I am your close friend! Why…” Hiran held up a hand and said, “I can handle this, Advik. It won’t take long.” The looks and sneers from Mitul’s gang sent shivers down his spine and the piercing gaze from Keya made him feel like she was stabbing his soul with knives. Hiran turned back to Mitul and asked “What is this all about?” Mitul scoffed. “Don’t think that I am so oblivious. I saw you and Advik kissing and holding hands. The rest of the crowd thought it was part of the show, but I know that it goes deeper than that, doesn’t it?” “We were just having fun,” Hiran explained. “Yeah, I’m sure you really did after the dance. You two did not even notice me there.” “You could have just joined us” Hiran suggested. “Yeah, and then have you and Advik act like I wasn’t there to begin with, like you have done for a while now.” “Like someone is doing to me right now,” muttered Advik. “I heard that,” Mitul glared. “Now let us finish.” 

Mitul turned back to Hiran. “I am concerned about you, about both of you.” Mitul continued. “I don’t know what got into Advik, but I think he is influencing you in a negative way Ever since he got into dresses, makeup and girly things, I knew something was off.” 

“You do realize that I suspected that something was up with you as well?” asked Hiran. “You used to love hanging out with us and other people. You loved learning about new things and you were the one that kept us together. Then, you withdrew from everyone and even bullied others just because you could find nothing else to do! Why would you do that?”

“When everyone around you is crazy and you have a natural desire to keep everyone in line, would you not resort to the same thing? I need to have leadership practice if I am going to be out in the real world” explained Mitul. 

Hiran was shocked at what he was hearing. He was talking about picking on others like he was explaining a math problem. “That is not leadership, its cruelty! You did that to benefit your ego and to try and distract yourself from feeling lonely and sad. Am I correct?” “No you are not,” he spat back, but both of them knew he was lying. 

“What do you even see in him, anyway?” Mitul asked, “His interests and his mind are strange, I am sure the gods would not approve of it.”

“This is not about the gods or traditions,” countered Hiran. “This is about our friendship and I don’t want it to end. I want it to be like it was before.”

“Well sorry to break it to you, but times have changed. Why can’t you see how dangerous Advik could be? Same sex marriage is considered a crime by the law, the emperor and the gods” pressed Mitul. 

“And what has the emperor ever done for us?” countered Hiran. “What good can the gods do if mankind can barely interact with them anymore? It is our cruel actions over time that led to these problems in the first place.” 

“Looks like someone has really got into history,” mocked Mitul. “Fortunately, I have studied it myself, and let me tell you, no matter how much time has passed, the traditions have always stayed the same.” 

"And there were people who were discriminated, rejected, ignored just because they didn’t fit in!” argued Hiran. “Would you like it if that were you?” 

After a long silence, Mitul spoke again. “You know nothing about my life, do you?” he asked in a cold voice. “I have always looked up to you. You accepted me when no one else would. Why would anyone accept a shy person like me? Who wants to hear everything his parents drilled into him when he was little? Huh? You may have been spoiled by your parents and accepted by everyone you meet, but some of us are not so lucky.” 

At this point, Hiran was getting frustrated. “Why can’t you accept Advik for who he is as a person? You don’t see me bashing on you when you hang out with your girlfriend.” Hiran mentioned. “That’s because that is different!” Mitul said. “How so?” Hiran asked. Mitul was about to speak when Advik said, “Can I come in, now?” “Quiet!” yelled Keye. There was a brief silence and Hiran spoke, “Look, I am sorry if you feel that I had been rejecting you. You will always be my close friend. But I can’t deal with being forced to choose between my two closest friends.” 

“I will tell both of your families about your relationship,” threatened Mitul. 

“Hiran, it is not too late to make your choice” Mitul reminded him. “Hang out with me, or continue your relationship and face the consequences. Do you really want to end our friendship?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” growled Hiran. “I was the leader of our group when we were younger. Now, I will make my own decision.” He made his way to Advik. “You are not going to like hearing this, but I think we need to end our relationship.” 

“Are you crazy?” cried Advik. “You are going to let our former friend take advantage of us?”

“I am doing it to protect us,” Hiran explained. “You know how risky it is to let it continue. Be thankful that there is no one else around to hear us as we speak.”

“We can still be together in private. We can fight the system!” 

“And get ourselves punished or murdered in the process” Hiran stated. “I hate the rules as much as you do, but that is just how it goes.” 

Advik looked like he was about to cry, but he held it in. Hiran gave him a tight side hug. “I am sorry about this. We will still be close friends. I will make sure to hang out with you as much as I can. It will be the three of us, just like before.” Hiran made his way to Mitul. “It’s a deal. I have decided to end our relationship and be friends with both of you. There is a condition; you must swear that you will not tell our families what happened. Also, you will not bully Advik or anyone else again. To compensate, I will help you get back on your feet.” 

“Fine, it’s a deal” Mitul said after a moment. They shook hands, trying to resist the urge to break each other's fingers. “Now this leads me to my last statement.” Mitul walked over to Advik and jabbed his finger at his chest with every word he spoke. Every jab felt like a rock hitting his insides. “You. Will. Not. Date. My. Best. Friend.” Advik swung several punches at him but Keye ran over and shoved him hard to the ground. “Get away from my boyfriend, you freak!” 

“Enough,” said Mitul, holding her back. He looked at Advik and rubbed his cheek. “If I see you with him again, I will tell your family about it! Got it?” Advik nodded, hatred burning in his eyes. “Good. Come on, Hiran, let’s go.” 

“I am going back alone,” Hiran declined. “No more fighting and no more stress. By the way, Advik, you still haven’t explained why your forehead was glowing at the festival.” Before Advik could respond, Mitul said “I have to say, Hiran, you are really out of it as well.” Hiran scowled. “I don’t care! Both of you, just let me go back in peace.” Mitul looked at them one last time and then mentioned for his gang to follow. It was only when they were both gone that Advik cried hard.

Throughout my life, I’ve tried to find  
A piece of me that was not there  
The thoughts lingered in my mind  
A desperation one cannot compare

Then I discovered you and the gap started to fill  
Acceptance came so fast  
Life was a thrill, time stood still  
But the moments were not meant to last

I just lost my best friend  
Some wounds are too great to mend  
My heart broke as you made your choice  
Now I am alone with no voice

Though our interests were not the same  
Our friendship would not break  
But then I was the one to blame  
The emotions were too much to take

Karma came in with a slam  
They all thought of me as strange  
But I refused to give up who I am  
Even through the sudden change

India’s burning heat is not enough  
To warm me inside today  
For the world is cruel and rough  
And the pain won’t go away

I just lost my best friend  
Some wounds are too great to mend  
My heart broke as you made your choice  
Now I am alone with no voice

Rain was starting to fall as Advik made his way back home. This weather was nothing like the fast playful falling rain he experienced as a kid with his friends. This one was dismal, like the sky was crying as much as he was. As he walked, he didn’t notice a black snake sliding in the shadows. The snake and Taaj had been spying on Advik again and the snake had hissed in a bush when Hiran had asked Advik about his glowing forehead. Having cast the animal communication spell, Taaj was able to perceive what the snake saw as she came back. Taaj cautiously made his way to Advik. 

Thinking that Mitul was coming to sneak up on him, he turned around and thrust out his foot, with Taaj backing up just in time. “What in the world?!” cried Taaj. Advik took a closer look and gasped. “I recognize you! You were that guy who kicked me out of your underground hideout many years ago.” “And you are the same curious, arrogant boy I remember,” Taaj replied. “Believe me, I am not the same anymore, after what happened.” As much as he didn’t want to hear a stranger’s life story, he wanted to get as much information as he could. Taaj asked, “Can you tell me what happened and make it quick…there are people around.” Advik looked around the crowded market and then said “follow me.” They made their way to a quieter clearing, not far from his house. 

Advik told him everything he remembered but Taaj stopped him. “Did you say that your friend saw a glowing symbol on your forehead?” “Yes,” replied Advik. “We both thought we were hallucinating, but I often wonder if he was right.” For many days, he had looked at himself in the mirror, but no symbol had appeared. “Do you know of any family members who may have passed down the symbol onto you?” “I am not sure. It would most likely be my father, since his is devoted to the gods so much.” “I see,” said Taaj. “This may sound strange to you, but that symbol appears on those who are naturally gifted with magic. My father is a wizard and he has it as well.” Magic? This strange man kicks him out of a hideout and now claims that he has powers? “How do I work this magic?” Advik asks. “More often than not, magic ability is passed down, like natural talent is by genetics. Many sorcerers who worked for the emperor are elderly now. Do you have any grandparents?” Taaj asked. “I have Vanya, my grandmother but my grandfather died many years ago.” “Maybe your grandfather passed his magic to your father, then onto you,” Taaj guessed. Advik narrowed his eyes. “Why are you interested in my life all of a sudden? Last time I saw you, you thought I was a spy and supporter of the emperor!” “You still might be,” Taaj said. “But if you are not, I am requesting your help. Specifically, help from your magic.”

“Why can’t you do your task yourself?” asked Advik. “What do you need help with exactly?” Just then, a streak of gray ran over to Advik, meowing loudly. “I think my cat wants me to follow him,” Advik said. “We will talk again later, alright?” Advik raced after Ojas with Taaj standing still. He and Kadru then made their way back to the alley. 

As they reached the house, an unbelievable sight reached his eyes. Mitul was finishing a conversation with Shray on the balcony. As they looked over at Advik, a sickening feeling crept to his stomach. “Thank you for offering to help me with chores, Mitul. I have had a long day at work.” Advik breathed a sigh of relief. So apparently, Mitul was just coming by to help his family like he did when they were younger. Perhaps the old Mitul was back at last. Then Shray looked at him and said, “We need to talk.” The dread came again. Mitul didn’t look at Advik as he walked off. Advik couldn’t believe it. How did Mitul turn into a traitor so fast? He didn’t even meet Hiran after their last conversation.   
Advik walked into the living room and kitchen, where his father glared at him. “Advik, what in the world where you thinking? Do you realize how devastating your actions are?” 

“Why would you believe Mitul over me?” Advik asked. “My actions devastating? For what?” 

“Your actions are dangerous for you, our family, even our community” replied Shray. 

“I didn’t do anything to hurt anyone,” argued Advik. “I was in love just like everyone else!” 

“You were in love with someone of your own sex,” Shray said. “That is against the rules according to the emperor and the gods.” 

“But it is just love! It is not like a crime like stealing or murder. Why it is considered a crime?” 

“What is going on?” asked Eva who was coming into the room. Shray looked at his daughter and calmly said, “Go back to your homework. This won’t take too long.” “I heard loud voices,” she said. “Is everything alright?” From the look on her brother’s face, things were clearly not alright. “Go finish your work,” Shray said. Eva did not move. “Did you hear what I said?” Shray asked, getting impatient. Eva crossed her arms and said “I am not moving until I know what is going on.” Advik gave her a small thankful smile. “Dad is mad because I found a friend that I care deeply about,” Advik stated. “Which is against the rules and will ruin our reputation,” Shray added. “We are not even that rich,” Eva explained.

“Why is that against the rules? Can’t he choose who he hangs out with, like at the festival?” 

“The festival was just for show,” Shray answered. “I am doing this for your protection, Advik. If the emperor finds out about it, you will face a deadly punishment.” 

“Well, screw those stupid rules! I don’t need you or the emperor to tell me how I can live my life!” 

Shray slapped him hard on the cheek and yelled, “The gods will not allow that kind of behavior. And I will not allow any same sex lover to …” “Shut up!” cried Eva. They both turned to Eva who was now beside her brother, glaring at her father. “Leave him alone!” The blue Shiva statue seemed to glare down at them in disproval. Advik then remembered how Taaj suspected that he might have magic. Magic would be a huge benefit in this situation. Advik stared at his father and thrust out his hand. Make him change his mind…make him change his mind… Nothing happened. “I don’t get it. I’m supposed to have magic! Is my forehead glowing?” Shray and Eva looked at him with blank looks. The mother looked into the distance as if she remembered something. “Enough of this, both of you!” said Shray in frantic voice. “You will bring bad karma to this house!” “Bad karma?” asked Eva. “There’s no such…” 

Just then, the door opened and Samira stepped in. She was hunched over and appeared to be struggling to walk. There were marks all over her skin and her eyes had dark circles under them. All of the arguments ceased and everyone came over to help Samira onto a chair. “Mommy, what happened?” asked Eva with a whimper. Samira was swaying slightly as if she was dizzy. “It was work,” she said. “You remember when I got up to go work at the clothing factory? I was working the sewing machines and putting the clothes in a pile for many hours. There was a brief lunch break, but there must have been something in the food they served because my stomach felt queasy shortly after. When you are not feeling well in the intense heat, it is hard to concentrate on your job.” 

Advik and Eva looked at each other and for that moment, they all shared the same sad feeling. “Well, I wasn’t concentrating very well and then the supervisor noticed and…” She turned around and showed them red slash marks on her copper back. Everyone gasped. “That is how I got those.” Eva lost her tough exterior and cried in her mother’s arms. Shray was trying not to cry, but large tears fell from his eyes. “Can’t you find another job?” asked Advik. “There is not much choice,” replied Samira. “We don’t have much money and it is hard to get the other jobs.” The family hugged together some more in dismal silence. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “I’ll get that” said Advik. He opened it and saw Mitul again. “Uh, can I help you, Mr. Traitor?” growled Advik. “I have come to ask you about your magic,” he said in a monotone voice. Advik tried not to punch him in the face. “Look, I don’t know what you are playing at, but now is not the time for your games. Now go aw—wait… what is up with your eyes?” Mitul’s eyes were glassy and blank, like he had been possessed. Was he under some kind of enchantment? That would explain his sudden traitorous actions and his odd behavior at the moment. No, he couldn’t possibly be under an enchantment unless… Advik looked and saw a black snake staring at them from behind a rock. Mitul used the distraction to drag Advik to the side. 

Taaj bolted into the room from behind the rock. “Hey!” yelled Shray. “Intruder! Get out of my house!” However, he was knocked to the floor with a blast of magic from Taaj. Eva screamed and Samira gasped. Shray got up, but found that he couldn’t move his arms or legs. He struggled against his invisible bonds to no avail. Advik tried to attack Taaj but was held in Mitul’s grip. “Alright, Advik. According to your friends, your forehead has the Swastika symbol on it, the symbol of well-being and in this case, magic. Unlike myself, who had to learn magic over many years, you were born with magic. That means that it should naturally come to you.” Advik focused as hard as he could and tried to turn Taaj into a frog. Nothing happened. 

“Very well,” Taaj said. “If you can’t figure out how to use magic, then tell me how to open the secret location to the emperor’s palace.” “No!” cried Shray. “The emperor will arrest you and hang you for trespassing!” 

“Not if I have an army of my followers with me. Or more specifically, my father’s followers,” replied Taaj. Samira seemed to remember something again. 

“I don’t know anything,” said Advik. 

“Don’t lie to me!” yelled Taaj, leaning his face close. “You must have some knowledge of the entrance that was passed down through your family members.” 

“I hate the emperor’s rules as much as you do,” Advik replied. “But I am not going to let you, your father and whoever else is with you, kill the emperor and bring more trouble to this land.” “How would you know that we would want to kill the emperor?” asked Taaj. “Why else would you be so bent on following me and using whatever means necessary to get the right person to open the secret entrance?” Advik gave a satisfied smirk and crossed his arms. “Now if you don’t mind, can you leave our family alone and find someone else to do your dirty work?” Outside, Ojas and Kadru were hissing at each other, Oja’s fur standing on end. Taaj reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of glowing green herbs. “The emperor gave me some herbs that are used to heal any kind of wound. I can use them to heal your mother free of charge… in exchange for the way to open the passage. “I already told you, I don’t know any…” 

He was stopped short as Kadru looked deep into his eyes. His mind went blank and the snakes hypnotizing eyes were the only things he could focus on. “Fine,” Taaj said. “I will just have to read your mind…” There was a loud screech and a gray streak that knocked the snake off balance. Advik’s mind was slowly starting to clear. All the stress, the confusion, the pain, he wanted it to end. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Mitul was still holding on, but he looked confused as to why his captor wasn’t struggling anymore. Taaj made his way to Samira, holding the herbs in his hands. “I am waiting, boy! Do you want your mother healed? Or do you want your father dead?” He lifted his hand and Shray suddenly grabbed his throat. Ignoring the background noise, Advik thought of the possibility of his father accepting him, his mother well again, Mitul back to normal and being with Hiran again. It was at that moment when his forehead began to glow. Everyone gasped in shock. Samira said, “Vanya must have passed down magic to him…like she did to me before she died…” 

A burst of magic shot from Advik and everything changed. Mitul was knocked backwards, Shray stopped chocking and Taaj was knocked forward. His fingers touched Samira’s now glowing forehead and he gasped at her visions. When Advik opened his eyes, he saw Shray getting up, Mitul groaning on the floor and a fully healed Samira with the herbs in her hands. “What happened?” asked Mitul. “What is everyone doing here?” “This is where my family and I live,” replied Eva with her hands on her hips. “Go home. You’re stupid.” 

Before anyone could react, Taaj ran over and grabbed hold of Eva. She screamed and kicked with all her might, but it was no use. “Meet me over by the passageway and open it, or else.” He carried her out the door and ran back to the alley. Kadru slithered in front of them and hypnotized them with her yellow eyes. Samira’s forehead glowed again and she broke free from the enchantment. Before Kadru could strike, Samira grabbed a long piece of wood and swung it as hard as she could at the snake. The snake expected the attack and dodged, but Advik and the others were free from the spell. With a final blast of magic, Samira lifted her hand and tossed the snake far out the door with a burst of light. Advik ran outside ready to confront Taaj, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Come out and fight, you coward!” screamed Advik. 

With a determined look on her face, Samira ran outside and looked in the direction of where Taaj had escaped. “I will bring my daughter back safely, even if I have to take a huge risk. “Advik, you stay here with your father.” “No, mom! I want to come with you!” cried Advik. He started to run ahead, but Shray firmly held onto his shirt collar, holding him back. 

“Let me go, father!” said Advik. 

“No, Advik, it is too dangerous. You don’t know how to use your magic.” 

“Why are you letting mom go then? I am not a little boy anymore!” 

“I will not have you out in public causing more trouble!” 

Advik closed his eyes and focused hard, but Shray grabbed hold of his arm and led him into his room. “Let me go! I must rescue my sister!” Ignoring Advik’s protests, he pulled him into his room and shut the door. Advik banged and kicked on the door to no avail. “Tomorrow, you will be sent away from our family and be adopted by the third gender society. Let this be your final lesson.” He yelled some more and then fell onto his knees, crying. 

Despair swept over Hiran like a cold blanket. Hiran was walking home after buying some vegetables and spices from the market. He felt like he had done the right thing, breaking up with Advik so that he would be safe from the authorities. Of course, he would have to be careful to not arise suspicion of his interest, but he was faced with less of a risk due to his upper class status. How heartbroken Advik must have felt after he told him his plan. Seeing the look in Advik’s eyes and the hatred in Mitul’s was agonizing for his soul. His plan came from his desire to keep his old friendship with Mitul and Advik. The closer he got to his house, the harder it was to ignore the dreadful feeling inside. 

He reached his front door of his brick house that looked different from the concrete and mud brick dwellings. It was among the several houses around that had running water and comfortable beds. It also offered a better view of the palace. The house seemed to invite him in, telling him to forget about his problems and move on to his leisurely-like life. It was all too tempting as he reached for the door handle…

Hiran suddenly turned around. He would go back to Advik’s place and apologize for what he did. He should have defended Advik and stood up against Mitul and his gang. How dare he leave his best friend behind! His pace quickened to a jog as he made his way down the dirt road. He was about to turn a corner when someone ran into him like he was shot from a cannon. They both tumbled to the ground and winced at the impact. “Hey, would you kind watch where you are go…Mitul?” Mitul looked up at Hiran and his eyes widened like he was a deer caught in the headlights. “Sorry, Hiran, I have to go!” Hiran grabbed his leg and arm as he got up from the ground and asked, “Why are you in such a hurry? Did something happen?” “Long story…have to hide…must tell my parents…” “Slow down, buddy” said Hiran. “What happened?” 

Mitul looked around the area, then looked back at Hiran. “I have no idea. I was walking home after I said goodbye to my friends. Then this curly haired man and a black snake appeared from the darkness. They asked me about Advik’s glowing forehead and if he had magic powers. I tried to get away but…those yellow eyes…could not stop looking…” Mitul had been hypnotized. “I then told Advik’s father about your relationship and held him as the man entered…” 

Hiran grabbed his shirt and stared straight at him. “You did what?!” he spat with rage. “You traitor! You promised that you would not tell anyone about our relationship.” 

Mitul sighed and continued. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing. The next think I knew, I was blasted back, I woke up and Advik’s sister was missing.” “What?” cried Hiran, letting go of Mitul. “We can’t just stand here! We must go save his sister and get Advik. We need to know what is going on.” Hiran started to walk but turned when Mitul hesitated. “I am going with or without you, Mitul. I don’t care what you think about us, but I am not going to leave behind one of my best friends.” Ojas came sprinting up to them, meowing. Hiran followed the cat and they made their way to Advik’s place. 

They arrived at Advik’s house where it was unusually quiet. Dread and tension hung in the air. Hiran peeked in the window and saw that Advik’s mother was not home. Hiran gasped and saw Advik in his room, attempting to use magic. Hiran knocked on the door, then whispered to Mitul, “Advik’s father trusts you. Distract him while I sneak around and get Advik.” Hiran disappeared behind the wall as Shray opened the door. He was not pleased to see him. “Hello there good sir,” said Mitul nervously with a bow. “Can I help you with…” Shray grabbed onto Mitul’s shirt and backed him against the concrete wall. “You were holding down my son and allowed a homeless stranger to interrogate us. Tell me where my daughter is now, or leave.” “I-I do not know,” Mitul replied. “I know that he took her to a secret entrance, but I do not know where it is. Hence that’s why it is called…” “Enough,” ordered Shray. Out of the corner of his eye, Mitul saw Hiran sneak into the house. He walked over to the bedroom door and unlocked it. “Advik, come on we have to go!” “Why should I trust you? I thought you never wanted to see me again.” “I did not say that,” said Hiran, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry if you felt that I rejected you. I wanted to distance myself from you because I thought…” “That I would be safer” replied Advik. “I get it, but now, I must go and save my family from that man and his father wizard.” “Wizard?” asked Hiran, disbelief in his voice. “I know where the hideout is,” replied Advik. “I just hope I can still remember the password,” he said jokingly. 

The two men gave embraced tightly, tears falling down their faces. “I missed you, Advik. I will never let you down again.” “What about Mitul?” asked Advik. “Oh, he is outside distracting your…” Angry eyes in an older face rested on them. “…father,” finished Hiran. Shray had caught them as they were breaking apart from their hug. “You two!” he bellowed, clenching his fists. “The gods would kill you for your sins, but since they do not connect with us as they did before, I’ll do it myself!” He threw a hard right at Advik’s face and he fell backward with a yelp. Hiran punched him several times at his side, but Shray pushed him away. On his back, Advik made a kick for Shray’s stomach, but he moved out of the way. Mitul sadly watched in the doorway, unsure of what to do. “Get out of here, traitor,” called Advik to Mitul. “We don’t need your help.” Unfortunately, Shray didn’t get distracted and his foot found its mark in Hiran’s sensitive origin. Hiran howled in pain and fell to his knees. Large brown hands gripped Advik’s throat and he struggled. “You…can’t do … this…” gasped Advik. Shray raised his fist for the final blow when Hiran asked, “You were abused weren’t you? Who did it, your mom?” Shray gasped in shock, as if realizing what he was doing for the first time. 

His mind flashbacked to several rapid memories: him as a little boy laughing with his father at the beach. Shray being taught about the gods by his teacher. Being bullied by his classmates. Being hit and scolded by his mother for disobeying the rules. Learning magic from his father, only to lose it after he was not allowed to practice it. Hearing the news that his father had died during an earthquake… 

An explosion of noise and pain shot him back to reality. Ojas had a firm grip on his leg and Advik was yelling. He turned around and gave Advik an apologetic look before everything went black. Mitul was standing over him holding a long piece of wood, the same wood that Samira had used against the snake. “Come on, let’s go,” he said. After several looks of disbelief, the three fellows locked the door and ran outside, Ojas settling on Advik’s shoulder.

Instead of leading the group toward the alley, Mitul led them in a different direction. They traveled along a road until they arrived at an old cluster of buildings. In a secluded area were a group of individuals wearing tattered clothing. Some were cooking whatever food they could find. There were many others who were sharpening knives, swords and other sharp tools. “Yes, I have known about this rebel group for a while,” said Mitul. “It was formed from people who did not like the emperor’s rules. Now, we are all aiming to save this land from the evil wizard Advik mentioned.” The leader standing at the front was none other than… 

“Keye?” asked Advik in shock. Keye glared at the men, but softened when she saw Mitul. “Gather round everyone,” called Keye as people started to shuffle in. “As many of us know, living a working class life has been hard for many of us.” The citizens solemnly nodded. “Indranil has protected this land and helped our people in the past, but now he sits in his room like a spoiled child, scared to be involved with the outside world.” This led to murmurs and angry bursts from the crowd. “That man only cares about himself!” one man blurted out. “Will he ever raise our wages?” asked another. “I have my entire family to feed, and not much room!” yelled a woman who was surrounded by her five children. “Will you all shut up for a moment?” Keye yelled. The crowd slowly grew quiet. 

“Okay, I know,” said Keye, calming the crowd down. “I know that he is not perfect, but right now, we are faced with a bigger threat. According to my boyfriend’s friend…” she glared at Advik, “there is an evil wizard named Kiaan who wants to kill the emperor and rule this land…and eventually, the world.” The crowd grew deadly silent. “The worst part is that there are other people who have bought his products and want the emperor dead. These citizens are followers of Kiaan and could be hiding in plain sight.” “What must be done?” asked another person from the crowd. “First, we must get to Kiaan’s secret layer as fast as we can without being seen. Does anyone here know how to use magic?” A few people raised their hands. “Can any of you use magic to conceal us. “I can do that just fine,” said a voice. Several people cleared a path for an elderly woman making her way up to the front. Her hair was white, her skin wrinkled and there was a walking stick in her left hand. She wore a dark blue dress with a headscarf. Small vials of potions and healing herbs were stuffed in pockets on her outfit. “My name is Parinazz” she said. “I have lived here for a while, dedicating myself to helping people like I did before. But time is growing short. We must rescue Advik’s family before they open the passage. I will put concealment spells on us, but they won’t last long.” Keye turned to a group of healthy looking men and several women carrying weapons. “I have trained all of you for a while, in case a war had to happen. Now, it is up to you to join me in a mission to save not only innocent people, but also our land.” She was met with cheers and cries as the rebels raised their fists in the air. “Down with Kiaan! Down with Kiaan!” they chanted. “You will come with me and my friends to the hideout.” Keye pointed to another group. “All of you will stay here and guard the hideout.” After the meeting was done, everyone gathered their belongings and made their way to the city.


	5. Part 5

Wind blew spare palm trees in the night. The half-moon provided some light as the crowd silently made their way down the street. Many were tempted to buy more food, or crawl into corners and hide, but forced themselves to stay in line. Parinazz and several others were walking on the outside of the crowd, wearing black cloths over their foreheads to dim the magic light from their foreheads. There were still people out and about, but not nearly as many as during the day. A few people looked out of their windows, wondering why an old lady and several people was reaching through the air, guiding people that were not there. Parinazz seemed to be straining under her effort to keep the spell strong. Advik stared at the heads in front of him, anxiety growing with every step. Please, Shiva, Krishna, anyone, let my family be safe. There was a firm tap on his shoulder and a glare from Keye. “You may call yourself, Mitul’s friend, but I do not trust anyone who goes against his values. If you hurt Mitul, you will wish that Brahma had never created you.” Shivers crept down Advik’s spine. “And for the love of Kali, don’t do anything stupid,” she added. 

Eventually, they reached the dark alleyway where the grates were located…only to discover guards with glowing foreheads. One of the guards raised their hands and spoke, but was knocked out by a swift punch from Mitul. He opened the grate and people climbed down one at a time. Water dropped eerily from the cavernous ceiling. Advik came across the stone door and said “Indranil sucks.” Nothing happened. 

“Oh no, now what?” groaned Advik. “Can’t you use your head?” scoffed Keye. Advik started to run with his head down, but Mitul held him back. “I meant with your magic…” Keye was cut off with a blast of light struck the wall, which was now pieces of stone on the ground. “You’re welcome,” said Parinazz who was leaning against the wall. Her invisibility spell was broken and the effort exhausted her. Mitul and Hiran helped steady her and steered her in the direction of the crowd. Advik burst in, yelling, “Let my family go, old fart!” To his horror, the passageway was already open and Kiaan was nowhere to be found. 

Surprise,” said a deep voice. A man came out of the shadows wearing a dark hood. The black snake weaved her way around the stones on the ground. Ojas jumped off Advik’s shoulder and faced him with an angry hiss. “What did you do to them?” asked Advik. Mitul, Keye and Hiran clenched their fists. Taaj grinned. “It took some effort, but my father and I were finally able to break into her memory and open the passage way with the secret spell. She is over there if you want to speak with her.” Advik looked to where he was pointing. To the right, a woman was tied to a pole, unconscious. 

“Mom!” cried Advik, running toward her, but was frozen in his tracks with Taaj’s magic. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that yet,” Taaj smirked. “Not when you can meet my wonderful friends!” Moving figures came from holes in the walls and more where hanging from the ceiling with ropes. Advik heard a hissing from the snake and yelled to the crowd, “Shut your eyes!” With his own eyes shut, he couldn’t tell who got hypnotized or not. 

Just then, Advik thought of something. He took deep breaths, in and out. He forced himself to think of positive thoughts. The crowd moved closer together, bracing themselves for the attack. “I apologize” Taaj said mockingly, “but I have to go help my father. I am next in line after him. Have fun.” Ignoring the yelling of the citizens and the stomping of feet, Advik concentrated. As the enemies descended upon the rebels, a flash of magic knocked several people away from Advik. He focused on the ceiling and lifted his hand. A flash of white light shot out of it and hit the stalactite. The rock and the rivals hit the floor with a crash. Taaj was in the opening, in the process of moving the stone door back, but Parinazz and Advik hit him at the same time with a wave of magic energy. Taaj fell to the ground and a woman with a glowing symbol on her forehead froze him in place and pushed him back toward the battle. Keye took out a knife and cut the ropes binding Samira. Advik quickly surveyed the battle. 

The rebels were not outnumbered, but they were outmatched. Almost everyone in Kiaan’s army could use magic or has objects that could help them. One man threw another against the wall with his mind. Another knocked a rebel out after she was hypnotized by Kadru. Even a young child pushed another person into a puddle. The rebels would be detained in a matter of minutes. Reality was split as a blue hand grabbed a dying man, then disappeared. The man’s cold body lay on the floor. Then the same thing happened several more times as more blue hands sealed the fate of the dying warriors on both sides. Keye gasped in shock as she saw an image of Kali, the goddess of war and death. Her skin was blue, hair long and black and she had a dozen arms, some with jewelry on. She wore a garland of skulls and a skirt made of human arms. She lifted a finger and pointed it at the unbound Samira. Her eyes slowly opened and she groaned, “What happened?” Advik embraced her in a tight hug, tears rolling down his face. “Everything is alright, Mom,” he said. 

As Kali stared at Keye and nodded, a look of determination and newfound courage crossed her face. Keye turned to the group and said, “You all go on! I will stay behind and help the others.” “No!” cried Mitul. “I am not leaving you here. I will help fight.” He ran over to her as he dodged a spell cast from an enemy’s wand. “Whatever you decide to do, make it quick,” remarked Keye. “That spell won’t work on that crazy man forever.” Sure enough, Taaj was stating to move again and the woman was wearing down. Advik wanted to help these people, but the safety of his family and the emperor was top priority. Mitul, Hiran and Parinazz followed Advik down the corridor. Mitul looked left and right, unsure of what to do. He stayed by Keye and kicked at a rival just as Taaj broke free of the spell. Parinazz muttered the spell and the rock started to roll into place. Mitul tearfully looked at his friends again before they ran off. Three of Parinazz’s companions who had strong magic, were closing the rock with magic, straining against Taaj and his army trying to open the door on the other side. No one noticed the snake slither under an opening under the rock and travel ahead. 

Ojas meowed suddenly and bound ahead. The group came up to a fork in the road. There were two paths and there was a hole in the wall on the left. Ojas sniffed around the hole in the wall and walked into it. “Ojas, wait, you are going the wrong way,” cried Advik. Advik looked back and saw the yelling from the other chamber grow louder. “We better get moving,” warned Hiran. 

Eva felt scared and helpless as she sat on the ground, her head concealed by a bright pink headscarf. Currently, she was tied up and wearing a gag over her mouth. If only she knew how to use magic, then she could free herself and unite with her family. Since she had none, all she could do was dreadfully wait. She remembered Taaj and the old man prying into her mother’s mind with magic. She did everything she could, used all of her mental will to resist but eventually, they discovered what the spell was. Kiaan had put his hand on the door and the same Swastika symbol glowed in the rock. The round boulder then rolled away, clearing the path. Knowing of her powerful magic and no longer having use for her, they knocked her out and tied her up as Eva screamed in horror. She could not get that horrible, wrinkled chestnut colored face out of her mind. She could see greed and hunger in Kiaan’s brown eyes. His voice and words sent a chill through her body as he said, “After my son and I take our places as rulers of this land, I will come back and we will have some fun.” She did not want to know what that meant. 

She lifted her head and saw a sweet furry face looking at her. It was Ojas! A smile formed on her face as Ojas rubbed against her. In an instant, the wall melted to a black jelly-like substance and splashed onto the floor. Another face appeared from the large opening and it was the face of an old woman. She walked into the new area, clutching her walking stick to steady herself. Eva flinched and scooted herself back a little. “It’s alright, dear girl, I am here to save you,” said the woman. Her forehead glowed, illuminating the clear crystals growing along the walls. With a snap of her fingers, the ropes broke in half and Eva freed herself. She untied the gag and said, “Thank you, so much. They took me away from here, an old man and his crazy assistant. I don’t know what they want with me.” “They were using you as bait to threaten Advik and the rebels.” “Rebels?” asked Eva. “He came with an army?” “Yes,” said Parinazz. “This army, many who are living in the streets and slums was led by a strong woman named Keye, a rare thing to happen these days. I volunteered to heal them with magic, tend their children, bringing them food, anything to ease the pain of being banished.” 

“What happened?” asked Eva. “Long story short, I warned the emperor of a war that would come to India in the future. He thought it was a joke at first, but then he slowly grew fearful. The fear eventually turned to panic and he thought that magic was to blame for the war. He wanted to protect his family and his throne from magic. This resulted in officials, healers, court members and anyone with magical ability being banished from the palace. I was one of them, as was my brother Kiaan.” “Wait,” Eva interrupted, “Is Kiaan the evil wizard?” “Yes,” answered Parinazz. “Adjusting to a new life was hard, but it was harder for Kiaan. Both of us wanted to help other people and use our special gift, but we were not allowed to use magic anymore. Eventually, I adapted to my new life in poverty and I found natural ways to heal people. My brother, however, sought revenge. He sold his potions underground and convinced people the so called threat the emperor posed.” Several more shouts echoed off the walls and Parinazz looked out the hole. “One moment,” she said. She went outside and blasted back the rivals who were trying to get through the opening. She walked back inside and continued. “Soon, more people bought his products in secret, and started to believe him. I will admit, the emperor has strict rules and the class hierarchy is far from fair, but he does not intend to harm anyone unless they perform criminal acts. It is tradition and the order of the law and the gods, according to him. Some people used magic in the open to get arrested and to prove Kiaan’s point about the emperor being ruthless.” “How do you do and Advik do magic?” Eva asked. “It comes from a state of well-being, hence the Swastika symbol. “One has to be in a calm, typically blissful state to clearly focus. It is often used for healing and divine practices, but it can also be used for evil.”

She turned and spotted a large vial of clear liquid that was perched on a small dusty shelf. “Oh, I wondered where I put that,” she said, reaching and taking the potion. “I temporarily stayed here until I decided what I wanted to do. The potion shows who you really are inside and what ought to be a good path for you to take. I looked into the liquid and I saw myself helping those in need, with and without magic. After that, I knew what I had to do and I set off on my journey.” She looked at the potion and added, “But now I have fulfilled much of my destiny, thus I only see my reflection. What do you see?” She handed Eva the vial and she took it in her hands. She looked inside the liquid and a different woman stared back at her. She looked like Eva; she had the same dark curls, brown almond eyes, a dimple in her cheek and a sweet look. But this face seemed braver, confident and more beautiful than ever. What was more surprising was seeing two dark figures in the background, reaching out to her. Who were they? Where they kidnappers? Magicians? Thieves? Or where they her parents who abandoned her for some reason? She thought she saw flashes of warm dark brown faces. Those faces where replaced with the faces of her mother, brother, and father. She gave the potion back to Parinazz. With a determined look on her face, she raised her fist and said, “Let’s go save my family and kick some wizard butt.”


	6. Part 6

They reached the end of the corridor and pushed open the door. Indranil’s room was revealed. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, a desk faced the window and a blue and gold rug lay across the floor. Kadru was curled up on a pile of gold and jewels in a chest on the desk. The emperor and his wife, Pari were sleeping in bed…and Kiaan was holding a knife, prepared to strike…

Kiaan was knocked against the wall thanks to Samira. “Stop right there, you jerk!” yelled Advik. As Kiaan got to his feet, Indranil and his wife woke up in fright. “Who dares intrude on us?’ he asked. “I do,” answered Kiaan, his staff emitting a sickly green light. Indranil looked at him and narrowed his eyes. “I know you, Kiaan. I banished you and your sister.” 

“Which was a huge mistake on your part,” growled Kiaan. 

“Guards!” yelled Indranil but he was cut off as Kiaan grabbed his throat in a deathlike grip. Pari screamed and held up her arms in fear. “You have no idea how much I have suffered in the slums,” Kiaan stated. “You banned magic because of your own selfish desires, all out of illogical fear! Now I will take your place and you will meet the god you were named after!” 

“Not today, brother!” yelled a voice. Kiaan looked in surprise as Parinazz stormed in and flicked the knife out of Kiaan’s hands. “Eva!” cried Advik and Samira. The three family members ran and embraced each other in a tight hug. “Mom are you alright?’ asked Advik. “Yes, I’m fine now,” replied Samira. “How did you find us?” asked Samira. “I could not have done it without my wonderful friend.” Hiran hugged Advik tightly. “And my trusty cat,” he added with a meow of approval from Ojas. “Come on, let’s get out of…URGH!” He screamed in pain as fangs sank into his legs. He threw Kadru aside with magic, but the venom was already in his veins. Advik crumpled to the ground and Samira supported him. She muttered healing spells, but they did not last long. 

Suddenly, the white doors opened and troops of men in black armor marched inside. They quickly surrounded Indranil and looked around the room. “That’s him,” said a guard, pointing at Kiaan. “That’s the leader of the vermin rebels.” “So?” asked Kiaan. “So, you are going to be arrested for…” the guard finished his sentence with a series of croaks. A green frog stood in the spot where the guard was moments ago. “Carry on,” Kiaan said with a wave of his hand. “I have a kingdom to rule.” “Not while I am here," said Parinazz. Their foreheads glowed at the same time and the beams of light hit each other full force. Eva turned toward the empty hole in the wall and heard noises and shouts getting closer. The rivals had gotten through the barrier. 

“Over there!” said a guard and several ran into the opening. Soon, the clashes and shrieks of battle could be heard. The only one who got into the room was Taaj, who strutted into the room with a look of triumph. He turned to Advik, who was still moaning in his mother’s arms. “It seems that your little group of friends have fallen,” he stated. “Regarding that leader girl and your other dark-haired friend, I think I may have killed one of them.” Advik and Hiran gasped. “Not my friend, you jerk!” yelled Hiran. He charged at Taaj, but he threw him aside with magic. Kadru stared at Indranil, Samira and Advik, who were soon frozen in place. “Now, Advik, you ungrateful brat, I will put you out of your misery.” He was silenced by a rapid fist to the head. 

Samira, Advik, Eva, and Hiran gasped. Shray had come through the doorway, along with more guards. “What are you doing here?” growled Hiran. “You tried to beat us to death back at your house!” Shray sighed and said, “I couldn’t leave my family in danger. Shiva was calling to me to rescue all of you and he unlocked the door for me.” Samira closed her eyes and her forehead glowed again. “He is telling the truth,” she confirmed. Then she looked back at her husband. “How dare you abuse our son like that?!” 

“How dare you hide the fact that you had magic?!” Shray argued back. 

Shray grabbed an antidote from one of Taaj’s pockets and handed it to her. She took it without a word and poured it on Advik’s wound. “Ack! That burns!” he cried. “This will be the last time I say ‘thank you’ to you,” said Samira to Shray. “After that, I’m getting a divorce.” “You can’t do that,” said Shray in a threatening voice. “I am the head of our house and every one of you will do as I say.” “Oh, and I suppose the gods told you that, as well?” asked Eva. She seemed to be on the brink of tears. “Uh, guys,” asked Hiran. “You might want to get back and fight? Because…” With a loud bang, the guards were thrown back and the rivals entered the room. 

The scene was chaotic. Weapons clashed as the guards fought the rivals. Taaj and Advik were in a wild fistfight. Kiaan and Parinazz were still blasting each other with magic. Parinazz was being pushed back by Kiaan. With painstaking effort, Parinazz reached into her pocket and took out the potion. “Here, take it. It will show you and your family your destiny.” Eva took the potion and went over to Advik. Advik’s muscles acted on their own, after many sessions of martial arts. With the help of his father and his magic, Advik took Taaj down. Two guards quickly carried an unconscious Taaj away, barely getting hit by a spear thrown across the room. As the emperor was comforting a shaking Pari, Kadru snuck up behind them, fangs bared. Eva raced over and sliced Kadru’s head off with a knife. It fell to the floor with a thud. The elite couple gasped and Pari whispered, “You saved us…” 

Indranul’s guards were getting hit by magic left and right. Soon, there would be no more of them left. Parinazz was worn out by the fight, and was holding her hand over her forehead. Kiaan looked worn out as well, but he still looked at the emperor and Advik with absolute hatred. Turning his gaze to Parinazz, he scowled. “You have chosen the wrong side, sister. You would let an ignorant coward like him control your life instead of yourself? We could have ruled this land together and allowed magic back. We could have brought the gods closer to our world and be favored and wealthy beyond our imagin…” A hard slap to his face was his sister’s response. “Tempting as it is,” said Parinazz, “I never needed any of that. All I cared about was helping people in need and doing everything I could to ensure my survival and yours.” “You have wasted your gift,” he spat. “You have wasted your life hiding underground, mellowing in your misery” responded Parinazz. “I begged you to come with me, but you wouldn’t listen. I have missed you all those years.” “You should have joined me and help take down the emperor,” said Kiaan. “I can tell that you still miss your wife and children,” Parinazz said with sadness in her voice. “I can still hear the sound of the earthquake…” 

“ENOUGH!” Kiaan yelled. He raised his staff in the air and it cracked with green electricity. Just then, Advik got an idea. “Everyone, hold hands with me. Too terrified to refuse, his family and friends joined hands and closed their eyes. “What are you doing?” shouted a guard. “Now is not the time for meditation!” Pari and Indranil covered their eyes in a corner. Channeling the energy of his loved ones, his forehead glowed brighter than ever. With a final scream, Kiaan shot the lightning from his staff and it clashed with the golden beam of light. The beam pushed back the lightning and Kiaan struggled against the powerful force. The light was overwhelming and Kiaan fell to the ground.

Kiaan’s clothes were ripped and smoking from the magic. His magic staff lay in pieces on the floor. Two guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged to the dungeons. He weakly lifted his head and muttered “This isn’t over.” By this time, more of Indranil’s reinforcements had arrived. “Arrest all the citizens that aided Kiaan,” ordered Indranil. The rivals attempted to use magic, but where frozen by Advik, Samira and Parinazz. After they were taken away, Indranil said, “I want to thank all of you for saving not only my life, but this land as well. As a reward, my wife will give extra rupees to help your families.” Everyone beamed, except Pari who glared at him. “Self-centered prat,” she muttered. “Furthermore,” the emperor continued. “Since many of you demonstrated your bravery through magic, you will have the privilege of…awaiting trial in the prison cells with the others.” “What?!” bellowed Shray. “This is an outrage!” Advik had never seen his father so deviant before. He yelled and tried to escape a guard’s firm grip on him. “Let us go,” ordered Advik. “Unless you want to be sentenced to death like Kiaan’s and Parinazz’s rebels, you will comply with my rules,” stated Indranil. “Magic is still forbidden in my empire, no matter what intent it is used for.” Advik could only look on with sadness and shock as he was taken away. 

The walls of the cells were plain gray stone, except for small windows that let in some rays of light. Holes in the floors served as toilets, a faucet handles holding cold water served as sinks and beds consisted of old mattress pads and pillows. The hot heat from outside was still felt by the people inside. Kiaan was alone in one cell and Taaj alone in another. They had iron manacles wrapped around their heads that seemed to block their magic. Kiaan looked weaker now that he was powerless. He was a man that fell from grace. Shray and Eva were together, and Parinazz, Advik, and Samira were in separate cells. Eva and Shray were the only ones who did not have iron bands on their foreheads. At this very moment, Indranil, judges, and his council were meeting to decide their fates. The main door creaked open and the guards were dragging people along. “What is the meaning of this?” one prisoner asked. “Your arrogant emperor will pay for this,” said a second one. “Our group fought to protect the emperor, not try and bring him down!” yelled a third. The third voice sounded familiar to Advik. He moved his head as much as he could and saw Mitul. He was put in another cell and the guards walked off. “Mitul, you’re alive,” cried Hiran. “What happened?” “What happened,” Advik interrupted, “was that instead of helping us, he decided to stay behind and fight.” “I couldn’t leave Keye to fight all by herself,” Mitul argued. “You know with that hot temper and perseverance of hers, she can take care of herself?” asked Advik. “You know nothing about her or me, you freak,” said Mitul. “Bully him one more time, and our friendship ends right now,” said Hiran through the bars. 

Eva looked at the clear potion bottle some more, before handing it to her father. “What is that supposed to do?” he asked. “It tells what your destiny will likely be. Just look at the liquid inside.” Shray looked at the liquid that started to shimmer and change shape. His worst fear was confirmed as he saw himself as a little boy, rubbing his head as his mother towered over him. Small dark green leaves were tied to her dress and scarf. The image shifted and changed to Samira, Eva and Advik being led away by guards to a watching crowd. He saw their faces again, but then they faded away. “No, no, this can’t be. This cannot be happening!” He threw the potion in the air and Eva caught it. He buried his face in his hands and muttered, “What have I done… what have I done?” Eve held out the potion through a gap in the bars and showed it to Advik. “Can you see it Advik?” she asked. “What is it?” said Advik. “Look into the liquid and see your possible destiny,” said Eva. Advik squinted his eyes to get a better look. The liquid changed shape and he saw Hiran dancing with a woman. His heart sank as they embraced. So this was the future; Hiran would love someone else and Advik would be…where? What would he do with his life? The woman turned around and smiled at him. The eyes looked familiar; warm and brown like his mother’s. The Swastika symbol glowed on her forehead. ‘Great’ thought Advik. ‘Hiran is going to fall in love with a woman who can do magic.’ 

The woman winked at him and something clicked in his mind. His eyes looked the same as his mother’s. That meant that the woman’s eyes…were his eyes. Advik gasped and said, “That’s me, right there in the glass. I’m a woman!” Mitul rolled his eyes and Shray tried to stifle a laugh. Only Samira, Hiran and Eva were looking with interest. “Son, don’t be ridiculous,” said Shray with disgust. “You are a man and you always will be.” “You are wrong,” replied Advik. “I have always been a female. I was just born in the wrong body.” “Are you saying that the gods made a mistake?” asked Mitul, but Shray quickly followed, “The gods never make mistakes!” “Yes they did,” said Hiran. “They got into trouble many times in the legends!” “The gods made me who I am,” stated Advik. “Nothing can change that. Someday, I will be able to embrace my true self.” 

The following morning, several guards came in and stood by the cells. “His Majesty and the council have decided to let all who helped him, go free. That means Hiran, Mitul, Advik and his family.” There were many sighs of relief. Ojas was let out of a cage by the wall. “Therefore,” said the guard. “They must vow to not enter his Majesty’s property again without permission. Guards will now patrol the not so secret passage.” Everyone nodded. ‘Also, they must not use magic in any form in public, or sell any magical items to others.” After a brief hesitation, they nodded again. “Good,” said the guard. I will remove your restraints outside the palace gates.” The cell doors were unlocked and the group was being led out, with one guard in the front and one in the back. Advik asked, “What about the others?” He looked at the rivals and rebels staring into space in their cells. “Since they did not aid the emperor directly and many of them used magic to invade, they will be sentenced to death.” Advik’s heart froze. “But they are innocent! The rebels tried to help us and even the rivals didn’t know what they were doing. They were manipulated by Kiaan!” 

“Kiaan and Taaj will handle themselves just fine in there. His Majesty wants them in case their magic helps with the threat of the war.” “That’s insane,” said Hiran. “Rules are rules,” said the guard. “And lives are lives,” retorted Hiran. The guard glared at him. “Are you considering wanting to go back into prison to think about your situation? If so than, I can let his majesty know…” He was interrupted by a yelp. 

Eva had tripped and fallen to the ground. One of the guards went over to help her up…and was met with a quick kick to the shin. Seizing the opportunity, Shray brought him down with several hard punches. He fought the other guard as Eva grabbed the keys from his belt. “Hurry, Eva,” called her mother. “Unlock us first!” Eva removed the iron restraint from Advik’s head and Advik could feel the warmth of magic surging back. Eva had just freed Samira when the thundering footsteps of more guards were heard outside. “Free the others,” said Samira. “I will handle the rest!” The guards burst in with their spears at the ready, only to find that they were frozen in place. “Stand back,” ordered Samira and she then blasted a huge hole through the wall with her hands. Crowds of people made their way through the hole, just before the spell on the guards wore off. “After them!” shouted the guards. 

Indranil was addressing the crowd on a podium in a central part of the village. Several nooses swung ominously in the wind. Indranil heard the commotion in the distance and looked. “What in the world? They are getting away!” The crowd turned and saw the prisoners escaping. Some of the citizens were cheering while some of the upper class citizens gasped and groaned. Indranil saw Parinazz and yelled, “How dare you let them out?!” “How dare you capture us without a trial?” she replied. “Also, Advik’s family helped us escape.” “What?!” he cried. “You insolent old…moo!” Indranil looked around and saw that he had become a white cow. Parinazz stifled a laugh. “Cows are sacred in India. It really suits you for a couple of hours, don’t you think?” Angry moos came from the cow as Parinazz went back to join her friends. The guards fearfully stepped back from the cow and scattered away. Shocked gasps came from the crowd. The people did their best to admire and praise the emperor in is new form. Then a small boy said, “Daddy! Mommy! The emperor isn’t wearing any clothes!” At that statement, the crowd burst into laughter. For the first time in his life, the emperor felt nothing more than utterly humiliated.

The prisoners ran as fast as their legs could carry them, in the direction of the hideout. The rivals were advancing on them fast, but Parinazz lifted her hands and said “Everyone stop!” They fired more spells at the rebels but Advik, and Samira made golden shields with their magic. “Listen!” cried Mitul. “Kiaan was not selling his potions to help you. He was doing it so that he could use you to defeat the emperor.” “Well, the emperor should have been defeated the moment he decided to abandon his people!” remarked a man in a turban. “I did turn him into a cow,” added Parinazz. The spell casting rivals froze in disbelief. “But it will only last for a couple of hours,” she said. With no one casting any more spells, Hiran continued. “If Hiran ruled this land, he would have made the upper class his servants and the lower class his slaves.” “But slavery still occurs under Indranil’s rules,” said a woman. “Trust me,” Hiran said, “It would be much worse under Kiaan’s rule.” They heard yelling in the distance and Samira said, “Everyone, you must go back to your homes or you will be arrested again. The guards are coming!” Instead of running, the people turned around and stood by Parinazz. “We will not leave you,” one person said. “We will protect this land and ourselves,” added another. For the first time, the rivals and rebels were working together to reach a single goal: freedom. Advik, Parinazz, Samira held hands, and gradually, the crowd did the same. A blinding golden light spread forward toward the guards. After the light faded, the guards dropped their spears and looked around in confusion. “Where did all those people come from?” one guard asked. “I don’t know,” replied another. “Let’s go back and check on the emperor.” The guards marched on, letting everyone go. The crowd cheered and hugged their family members. “Wow, a memory spell!” exclaimed Advik. “That was amazing! We better get going before it wears off!” Parinazz turned to Advik’s family and smiled. “You have all done well, especially Advik and Eva. I thank all of you for helping…me…fulfill…my…destiny…” Sweat soaked her forehead and she slipped to the ground. Several people immediately started helping her up. “Come on, let’s get her in the shade. She used up her magic and energy in this heat.” 

The crowd went on their way and Advik headed home with his family. Ojas was curled up in Eva’s arms. Samira thought she saw the brown face of Shaki smiling at her in the sky. Then Samira blinked and nothing was there. They reached the door of Advik’s house. Mitul shifted his feet and looked at the ground. “I just wanted to say, I am sorry for behaving like a jerk to you, Advik.” Advik looked at him, brief suspicion crossing his face, but then he relaxed. He didn’t need magic to know that Mitul was being genuine after the recent events they went though. “Where is Keye?” Hiran asked. Mitul’s silent response was more than enough to give them the answer. Both Hiran and Advik put their hands on his shoulders. “I am really sorry about that,” said Hiran. “She was so brave down in the cave,” explained Mitul. “Taaj had me cornered but Keye stepped in and took him on herself. In the end… well, let’s just say that the wand was mightier than the sword.” 

Advik sadly hung his head. “She had this dreamy look in her eyes as she died, almost like she was being honored by Kali herself.” For the first time in a while, all three men hugged each other like they did when they were younger. 

They let go and Mitul stood up. “I should get back home. I need to be alone for a while.” Advik and Hiran nodded in understanding and Mitul sadly walked away. 

They entered the house and sat down to rest. “I’ll wait outside,” said Hiran as he walked to the balcony. Shray stood in front of his family and announced, “I know I have done many things that were harmful to all of you.” “Not just harmful,” said Advik who stood up from a chair. “Downright cruel! How could you act like that? You didn’t let me be myself though out my childhood. You were strict with us, especially with mom after she worked as hard as you. Then, you try and beat up me and my boyfriend and threaten to send me and my sister away.” 

Eva brought her face to her knees and sobbed. “What kind of a father are you?” Shray tried to speak, but no words came out. After an agonizing silence, Shray said the words he knew would break everyone’s hearts: “I have decided to leave tomorrow.” “W-what?” asked Eva through her tears. “How will we manage without you, Dad?” asked Advik. “Where will you go? You can’t just leave us, even after what we went through,” mentioned Samira. “I feel like it is for the better,” replied Shray. “I have a friend who is willing to let me stay with him. Eva and Advik can help with work and getting food. You don’t have to take action for a divorce.” 

Emotions swept through Advik like a raging sand storm. As much as he wanted to pursue his interests, and potential transformation without interference, it was sad seeing his father leave. “You saved us,” mentioned Eva, lifting her head. “You broke the rules…for all of us.” “Yes, I did save you,” said Shray. “Now I am going to save all of you again…from myself.” The family came together in a group hug, tears soaking their faces. “Promise, you won’t be gone forever,” said Advik, burying his face in his father’s shirt. To that, Shray answered, “I will come back when I am ready.”

The group pulled apart and went back to their chores in silence. Advik went out to the balcony where Hiran looked out in the distance. Nothing had changed much outside. Hordes of people made their way to the market or back to their homes. Mules carried heavy items in carts and the shouts of shopkeepers selling their goods was heard. The people down below did not know that the world had changed in an instant for Advik. Looking at the world go by, he felt stuck in a point in time. It was a good feeling, almost like meditation. With life so busy and unpredictable, he wished that there were more times like this to self-reflect and heal. 

Advik did not know what the future would bring, but for now, it felt good to remind himself that he was alive, standing here at this moment. Even the burning heat of the day did not bother him. Advik felt fingers meeting his own. He looked over at Hiran, who was holding his hand. In his warm brown eyes, Advik could see guilt, sadness, and relief. Yet, over all those emotions, Advik saw love and acceptance. “I do not care who you claim to be,” said Hiran. “All the things we have done are in the past. For now, let’s us focus on our life ahead of us.” Our life, thought Advik. Not just a life lived alone. Advik wrapped his arms around Hiran and he returned the gesture. Slowly, Hiran leaned in and put his lips to Advik’s. Sealing the bond, Advik returned the kiss. Advik’s forehead glowed as he closed his eyes. Time stood still, it was a state of pure bliss that went beyond mortal comprehension. The moment was theirs, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


	7. Part 7

Three years later

In a secluded area outside of the village and outdoor market, a special ceremony was taking place. Dark pink flowers wrapped around the white columns and hung from a white wall in the front. A ceremonial fire blazed in the center of the room. Two families had gathered together to watch a couple get married. The groom was dressed in a short cream colored robe and wore white dress pants underneath. A red and yellow scarf draped down his front and a red turban decorated with necklaces crowned his head. At the moment, Hiran was waiting for his partner to come inside. After several days of persuasion, the two families finally agreed to allow him and his best friend to be married. Hiran looked at his finger where his engagement ring sat: a gold band with a yang symbol piece on the front. More time passed, then at last, the person he loved the most drifted inside. 

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She wore a red bridal gown embodied with golden roses on the front. A pink flower lei was around her neck and down to her waist. A gold and red veil partially covered her dark hair. On her finger, she wore a golden ring with the yin symbol on it. Her left nostril was pierced and a silver circle of jewelry hung from on her forehead like a third eye. To Hiran, the most beautiful quality she had were her brown eyes, the only thing that remained the same through the years. They held her life story in them, her deepest feelings, for these were the eyes of…

“Advika,” Hiran smiled. At last, Advika had gotten the chance to turn into a woman. It wasn’t hard for her to decide her new name; Advika was the feminine form of Advik, her former name. They both took their positions at the front and the priest began the ceremony. “Greetings and welcome to the ceremony,” he said. He had a white beard and wore dark glasses. Hiran tried not to think of Kiaan when he looked at him. Eva and Chariv were standing to the left, wearing orange dresses and holding bouquets of white roses with the bridesmaids. Henna and flower designs decorated their hands. On the other side, Mitul was silently standing with the groomsmen. Samira was watching the event in the audience, tears falling from her eyes. Ojas, who was now a full-grown cat, lay in her lap. As the ceremony progressed, Hiran wondered how Advik was able to pay for her transitional surgery. He noticed his father Shray sitting with Samira. His black hair was starting to gray and his eyes drooped from exhaustion and stress from many jobs. With him working hard for his family… Hiran tried to suppress the shocking thought. He couldn’t have saved enough money to allow his former son to transition. Right? Of course, the extra money that Indranil had given them, helped considerably. Yet maybe, just maybe, his heart had changed over the years. This would further be confirmed by the fancy wedding invitation Shray had sent to him several weeks ago, entrusting Advika to him. 

After the introduction, the couple were ready to say their vows. Hiran repeated his vows after the priest, “I will look after my wife just as I look after myself. I swear to support her and look after her family. I will be faithful to her and treat her like a friend.” Hiran finished his vows and Advika stated hers. The priest then spoke the words everyone waited for: “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, partners for life.” The couple shared a passionate kiss and the room burst into applause. 

A feast took place afterwards, even though it wasn’t as big as a traditional feast. On the red table cloth were plates of meat, vegetables, a couple desserts, and glasses of wine. Advika took a seat by Hiran and Samira. Shray and Mitul were sitting off in the distance. Eva was talking with the bridesmaids. Advika noticed a woman with the Swastika symbol on her forehead. She was the one who helped fight Kiaan’s army several years ago. “Where is Parinazz and the others?” she asked. The woman looked down for a moment and then said, “Parinazz fulfilled her destiny and passed away peacefully.” The announcement sunk in Advika and her loved ones like a block of ice. “The others are living their lives as usual,” the woman said. “It has been a long recovery. I took over shortly after she passed. She wanted to wish all of you happy, blissful lives.” “Thank you,” Advika said. The woman nodded and returned to her meal. “So how is the emperor doing these days?” asked Shray. “Indranil is doing better,” said another guest. “He comes out of his chamber more often and calls on his advisors to help with finances and the needs of the citizens. Well, at least the needs of the upper and middle class.” “Yes, still not perfect,” said Samira. “Although, I think his time as a cow, helped with his humility.” Several chuckles spread from the guests. “Speaking of cows, I will need some help taking the bull back to the house,” said Shray. A brown bull tied to a pole, grunted in response. “Mitul and I would be glad to help you out, sir,” said Hiran who stood up. “That was a lovely gift from you and Advika,” mentioned Samira. “Being united with your family will surely bring good karma to our own…other good things, besides your wealth of course.” “Hey” said Advika. “I am willing to help too. Just because I am a woman, doesn’t mean I don’t have strong muscles.” Hiran laughed and winked at her. “I don’t think you are man enough for the challenge.” “Bring it on,” retorted Advika. “You are just concerned that I have strength of my own and that your weak point may be discovered.” As if on cue, a small round ball flew by and hit him in the groin. As he groaned in pain, Samira looked over at two children running to get the ball. “Hey, no playing catch in the temple!” More laughter followed. 

The meal was soon finished and the dances began. The crowd gathered in a circle and watched the dancers perform. Musicians were playing wooden instruments and banging round drums on a platform. Some of the dances were traditional, while other fast-paced moves were added in. Advika was moving as gracefully as a flower in the wind. Her fiery colored dress resembled the colors of a phoenix. Having risen from the ashes of her old self, Advika felt renewed and completely at ease in Hiran’s arms. Her dream had come true at last. They finished the dance and the crowd cheered again. Hiran and Advika held their fingers together so the yin and yang symbols on their rings met. Hiran held Advika close and they leaned in for another kiss. Advika’s forehead glowed as they embraced their happily ever…

A low rumbling broke them from their romantic trance. The ground was starting to vibrate under their feet. “What is going on?” asked Advika. The rumbling grew louder until it overpowered the music. The guests looked around in panic for the cause of the noise. “It’s an earthquake!” cried Shray. “Everyone get out of here!” Ojas was already outside the temple, scurrying to a nearby tree. Spidery cracks branched around the columns and spread across the ceiling and floor. Advika stood silently, focusing on her magic and trying to keep herself calm. Even as her forehead glowed, no amount of magic could stop the forces of nature. She was forcefully waken up by Eva who pulled on her arm and shouted “Come on, let’s go!” Panic surged in her again and her forehead dimmed. 

People ran around for any sort of exit. Dishes of food and wine glasses fell from the table and crashed to the ground. More columns toppled to the ground, one of them blocking the doorway. Hiran looked around desperately for an opening but there was none. The only openings were the cracks in the floor, which were getting larger by the minute. Then, Mitul slapped his forehead with his hand and said, “Advika, use your…” but she was already ahead of him as she blasted a large hole through the wall with her hand. Then the ground in front of her split and Advika found herself separated from Hiran and Samira. Her father and sister were by her side, looking for a way across. “Hurry!” cried Hiran. Eva jumped across the widening gap. Advika tried to reach, but the gap was now too wide to jump across. Wasting no time, Shray picked Advika up and threw her across. Her forehead was glowing and was giving her an extra boost. Hiran and Samira caught her and they made their way through the wall. “Dad,” cried Advika, looking at her father. She saw him mouth the words “I’m sorry,” before hands pulled her outside.

Advika cried as she looked at the temple that was now in ruins. She screamed in sadness as she was carried onto a cart pulled by several mules. Soon, the whole family was on board and the driver and mules traveled back to the direction of the village. After several hours and sudden shakes from the ground, the family were back on the ground, shaken at what just occurred. They huddled together and mourned the loss of their father. He was an abusive, strict, hardworking individual; the main source of trouble for Advika during her former years. Yet, she did not forget the moment when he came into the room, after explaining the situation to the emperor’s guards. Then, he went above and beyond expectations by donating his money to the rest of the family to allow Advika to transition into a woman. Then, his final moments, when he arrived at the wedding and saved her life, fully redeeming for his past sins. And now he was gone. They did not care who was watching them sob, until a pair of guards tapped them on the shoulder. “The emperor requests your presence immediately.” 

Advika noticed the guards and her forehead started glowing. The guards put up their hands and said, “We are not here to arrest you! The emperor might be in danger again!” Everyone ran up to the palace and entered the gates. They arrived in Indranil’s chambers. Inside, they found that the emperor was in no danger at all. He was standing on his balcony, hands clasped behind his back. As Advika, Hiran, Mitul, and Eva came outside, Indranil sighed. “I fear that Parinazz’s prophecy has come to pass. Look.” He pointed out into the distance. Strange figures with white skin were marching toward the palace, holding swords and carrying wooden crosses. Advika sighed deeply and stated, “The French are coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> The separate poem lines can be interpreted as songs.


End file.
